


Drifted

by ferleira



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 20:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21087188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferleira/pseuds/ferleira
Summary: Bucky is tired and stressed and his crush helps him relax.





	Drifted

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!  
So, I am new at this. Hope you like this very short start.  
Expect more in the future and tell me what you would like to read.  
xxx

“Are you okay?”  
“Yeah, just a little stressed."  
“You are always working too hard, Bucky.”  
“I know, I know. I just don’t know how not to.”  
“Let me help you relax.”  
She got close to him and proceeded to unbuckle his belt.  
"What… what are you doing?” He whispered.  
“What does it look like I'm doing?” she replied with a cheeky smile.  
“Wait, you don't… you don’t have to…”  
“Shhh, relax baby. Please, let me help you. I want to help you feel better.”  
she said as she unzipped his pants.  
“I… I…” Bucky was very confused.  
“Just lay down for me baby.” she said before putting a hand on his chest, pushing him gently into the bed.

Bucky didn't know what to do besides obeying her. It was all too much, like one of his many fantasies, just out of the blue. He was shaking. Was it from nerves? From excitement? He wasn't sure. He started to feel her soft hands holding his dick, he was getting super hard, it was almost unbearable. He wasn't used to this, he felt lost, overwhelmed.  
“How does this feel baby?” she said caressing him gently, up and down.  
He couldn’t manage to answer, it felt like a dream and his mouth didn't seem to work.  
“Are you okay?” she asked.  
“Yeah, great.. mhhh..” was all that Bucky managed to say.  
She just giggled, “I want you to feel good. Just relax, okay?”  
“Okay.” he exhaled.  
And as he did he felt her soft worm lips around his tip. He couldn’t help a soft moan escape his mouth. He wanted to look, so he put a pillow under his head, he wanted to see her, she was so fucking beautiful. He could feel her tongue going around his now rock hard dick, it was total bliss. He grabbed her hair gently, trying to pace himself. He couldn’t stop shaking, but it felt good now, so good.

Then she looked at him, with those big brown eyes. She was moaning for him, she was too good for him. It was all too much, he could feel his orgasm building. He wanted this moment to last forever, he couldn’t remember the last time he felt so good.

He couldn’t hold it any longer. He started to grunt so hard it made him almost feel embarrassed. God, It felt so good. Her mouth around him, so giving, so loving. She took it all in as he came. He was pounding, his heart beating so fast, he could feel his face burning. It all suddenly seemed fine.

She cleaned him all up a and laid close to him.  
He was out of words. He wanted to thank her, so much, but he didn’t know how, he had forgotten how to speak.  
She put a hand up on his chest. “So, was it good?” she asked with a smile on her face.  
He grabbed her hand. “You are… amazing.” she giggled.  
“I'm glad you liked it.” She put her head on his chest, he caressed her hair.  
He was absolutely sure he was dreaming. He was exhausted, he must have fallen asleep and had an amazing dream. How else would you explain a beautiful girl just giving you an amazing blowjob without even asking for it, just out of her will. Seemed fake, only in his fantasies. Then he looked at her, she seemed proud and content.  
“What?” she asked softly.  
He was smiling like and idiot, “I don’t know what to say.”  
“You don't have to say anything, just play with my hair for a bit.” she said, leaning closer to him.  
He could stop smiling. He kissed her head and hold her close. He was sure he would wake up any minute. It was a nice dream, he taught, as he drifted to sleep.


End file.
